


You're Perfect to Me

by LaraCroftiing



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, One Shot, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCroftiing/pseuds/LaraCroftiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila has a major crush on her English teacher named Lauren Jauregui and one time she felt this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect to Me

Camila's POV

The first thing that I saw you do today was half laughing and half smiling and that was just the perfect way to being my day even tho I have been at school for 2 hrs already but it only had started for me when I entered in your class and just seeing you.

I love the fact that I got to make you laugh with something idiotic thing that I had said in that moment but I wouldn't mind doing that again because I love making you laugh and a lot, you even sat down in front of me and when you asked for a pen I didn't take a second to just grab the pencil case of the person that was sat next to me to give it to you so you could have a pen since I didn't have mine out because if I did I would of given you mine but yeah that worked well also because you ended up laughing again about the fact that I just took the pencil case without asking first so that was a win-win.

When my friend asked you to come and see if her assignment was good I almost started to panic because that meant that you of have to come physically next to me and you did which that resulted in me having an inside panic attack and kind of breathing faster than normal but it felt nice having you that close to me even tho you were just in front of me exactly which I prefer it that way because I would be able to see your face :3

……………………….

Later on you asked for a pencil this time and the guy sitting next to me the one that I took his pencil case gave me the pencil to pass it to you and that was actually amazing because after you were done with it you passed it back to me and our hands almost touched which I kind of thank the lord for not actually touching because I think I would of have died in that moment if that happened but it would of have been great also if it did happen.

When it came to leave class because it was over I was hoping that I would be able to see you before I go home and I did see you but I don’t think that you did but that’s okay because I’m only just your student and only that…….

**Author's Note:**

> prompts send to acker-amy on tumblr


End file.
